


standing on the edge of the noise

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We," Dick says, "should hang out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	standing on the edge of the noise

Wally's seen him around the clubs before. Skinny rich kid with those too-bright squirrely coke eyes, decked out in clothes Wally's parents couldn't have afforded with two month's worth of paychecks, climbing all over every surface -

The _first_ time they actually meet, though, Wally's wearing a short, tight skirt and Dick comes up to him and starts talking a mile a minute about how much he loves it. Wally probably shouldn't tell him he stole it from a department store window one night when he was so high he felt see-through, but he does, and Dick grins at him all bright and deadly. "We," he says, "should hang out."

Wally doesn't have what you'd call _friends_ in Gotham, yet. He's worked a few freelance jobs, but most of what he has he's had to steal or kill for. When Dick can't remember to the passcode to the penthouse his boss has set up for him in the city, they go to Wally's place instead. Well - it's not really Wally's place, so much as somewhere he broke into and decided to stay in while the owner's out.

Dick makes himself at home anyway, runs through the kitchen like a tornado and makes Wally fix them a frozen pizza and some mozzarella sticks. "I'm not allowed near ovens," Dick explains, plucking idly at Wally's skirt. "I mean, unless you _want_ this place burnt to a crisp."

"Maybe later," Wally says. "Don't know when the owner's coming back."

"Hm," Dick says. He's obviously not really listening, and he palms Wally through the skirt, shows his teeth. "Can I have this?"

Something tells Wally that Dick is used to getting anything and everything he wants. He thinks about saying _no_ but then Dick folds himself so prettily to his knees, looks up at him and blinks long, long lashes.

"Do you," Dick asks, "have all those freckles _everywhere_?"

Wally laughs a little hysterically, and when Dick pushes his skirt up and takes him in hand, he thinks about how he hasn't been touched in - a long fucking time. He ran away from Blue Valley months ago, hasn't followed the news reports or anything, but he's sure _someone_ is looking for him, and -

"Take your shirt off," Dick tells him, and Wally does, plucks off his plain white t-shirt and lets it fall to the floor. Dick gets back to his feet and licks around Wally's nipples, licks every one of the freckles from Wally's chest to his shoulders, on down back to his belly.

"Fuck," Wally says. He runs his hand through Dick's hair and Dick makes a soft, happy noise for him like an animal being pet. "Keep touching me like that and you can have anything you want."

Dick laughs, and when he kisses Wally he tastes like smoke - not like cigarettes, but like a house on fire, like Blue Valley when Wally left half of it in flames. "Silly," Dick says. "I already can."

He drops back down to his knees and sucks Wally off for a bit, then stands up and turns Wally around. He gives Wally two of his fingers to suck and Wally does without thinking, hardly breathes at all when Dick slides them into him and _crooks_ them.

"Oh jesus," Wally says. He grips the counter and Dick's laughing as he fucks in harder, and Wally hears him unzip his jeans and then he feels Dick against his ass cheek, his dick sliding against him and covering him in precome.

Dick kisses his back, licking and biting at all the freckles there. "Come on," Dick says. He bites the back of Wally's neck, says, "Get your skirt all messy for me."

Wally bangs his head against the cupboard in front of him when he comes, clenching around Dick's fingers and yelling, and the whole kitchen smells like smoke and the pizza is burning but Wally doesn't care, just tosses Dick to the floor and climbs on top of him, swallows him down until he giggles and pulls out and comes all over Wally's face.

"You know," Dick says, licking the mess from Wally's face, "if you're ever strapped for cash, I bet I know someone who could get you a job."

"Yeah?" Wally asks. He throws something at the smoke alarm above them to make it stop. "What kind of job?"

"Dunno," Dick says. "Depends what you _like_. Me, I'm more about demolition, but -" Wally pulls Dick's hair _hard_ , and Dick squeals.

"I'm good," Wally says, "at making people talk."

"Mm," Dick says. He moves down Wally's body and pulls the skirt down, past the combat boots Wally paired it with. Then he shoves his jeans all the way off and replaces them with the skirt, cum stain on the inside hem and all. Dick twirls around in it, and just seeing his ass in it makes Wally want to pull it back off of him.

"We should get out of here soon," Wally advises. "Before the cops show up."

Dick raises his eyebrows at him, sits back down to straddle Wally. "You don't really know who I am, do you?" He asks.

"Uh," Wally says. "Should I?"

"You wanna survive in Gotham, yeah," Dick says. He rocks against Wally, sliding against his dick, and Wally's getting interested already. "Cops don't really matter much," he says. "Unless they wanna hear from my boss."

"Spoiled brat," Wally says.

"Yeah," Dick agrees. He reaches back for his jeans, digs a big enough bag of coke out of it to put an elephant on its ass. "But it has its perks."

When the fire alarm starts going off throughout the apartment, they barrel down the fire escape and run through the streets, wearing each other's clothes and laughing too hard to breathe right. They end up at another club, where Dick charges all their drinks to a black American Express card that's so worn it's almost split in two.

Dick pulls him onto the dancefloor, and Wally's never really been a dancer, unless his whole purpose is to pick pockets and rob people blind, but Dick moves against him perfectly, snakes his limbs around him like something deadly.

At four in the morning when the club closes, Dick leaves him, but not before he fishes out an eyeliner pencil and scrawls his name and number across Wally's chest. "Just in case you don't remember later."

Wally doesn't think that's at all likely.


End file.
